It Will Rain
by RandomKiwi
Summary: A bunch of Wanda/Ian oneshots. Lots of fluff. :3
1. Suds

**AN: I've been writing some very depressing stories, so I decided I needed a fluffy one to kind of balance things out. More to come. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOST OR ANY CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH IT. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Please review!**

**~ RandomKiwi**

* * *

><p>IAN<p>

She'd gone to the kitchen with an armload of dirty dishes and I followed after her, as I always did. Her new body was so fragile, so vulnerable but the soul inside it was so very strong. She glanced at me bitterly as she placed the dishes on the floor, washing them out with a towel and some water.

"I don't need your protection, Ian." I shook my head, smiling sadly.

"What if I need yours?" I asked, grinning. I wrapped my arms around her waist gently as she finished the dishes.

"Well, then that's a little different," she whispered, blushing. I could tell. Her ears were bright red as well as her rosy cheeks. Her new body blushed a lot. It was insanely cute.

"You blush more than you used to, Wanda," I grinned and kissed her forehead as she turned to me.

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

Before I could register what was coming I was hit in the face with soapy foam. She giggled at my expression. I'm sure it was hilarious. I had a knack for making her laugh.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that. You know better than to get into soap fights with me, Wanderer." I chuckled darkly as I reached for the bucket of suds.

We kept throwing handfuls of bubbles at each other until there was none left. We both laughed hysterically. I guess we brought out the best in each other.

"I couldn't imagine life without you, Ian." Wanda buried her face in my chest, smiling still.

"Life without you would be like death itself, my dearest Wanderer," I murmured, holding her close. I ran my fingers through her silky blonde hair, listening to her breathe in and out. I could feel her heartbeat against me. It was comforting.

If only those minutes could have lasted forever. If I died there, with Wanda beside me, I would be perfectly content. I knew she felt the same way.

"I truly love you, Ian," she whispered softly, lacing her fingers through mine. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked up at me, and I looked into her bright blue eyes, ringed with glowing silver.

"And I truly love you, too."


	2. All I Want For Christmas

**AN: Just another silly fluffy oneshot. I was feeling Christmas-y, given all the snow that got dumped on me yesterday. About 7 or 8 inches I think. Anyway, here you go. I wrote it early today, so excuse the quality. Yay, fluff... And Christmas fluff at that. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR REVIEWING! ;)**

**~ RandomKiwi**

* * *

><p>WANDA<p>

I gazed at the candles and various decorations as we walked through the tunnels to breakfast. They were fascinating.

"So what is today, exactly? I don't understand. Why are there so many decorations?" I asked Ian.

"It's Christmas. The anniversary of Jesus' birthday. It's a very religious day. Back before the invasion, we'd put up evergreen trees, decorate them with ornaments, and in the morning there would be carefully wrapped presents waiting for us to open." He said this gently and sweetly, a smile playing across his lips as he recalled memories of his world before we came.

"Oh, that sounds delightful, Ian. Do… Do you miss it?" I gazed into his bright sky blue eyes.

"Just because I don't have a tree doesn't mean I still can't celebrate the holiday itself. But yeah, I miss the family aspect of it. Tonight we're going to have a feast and then pray. It'll kind of be like before all hell broke loose." He hugged me. I loved the warm feeling I got when I was around him.

"Okay. But I'm not sure if I should go… Some people still don't particularly like me. I don't want to ruin their Christmas," I looked down at my feet. I knew he'd protest to this.

He cupped his hands around my face and lifted my chin gently so my eyes were level with his. "You're coming, Wanderer."

I held his gaze for the longest time until I looked away again. I shook my head violently, the way a young child might do so. "I can't. I'd spoil everyone's good time." Biting my lip, I waited for his response.

"Wanda," I knew that tone of voice and the expression that went with it. It was what always got me. I didn't want to make Ian sad, but what would happen if I got everyone angry?

I shut my eyes tightly, slowly shaking my head. "No," I whispered. "I'm not coming."

There were a few moments of silence between us. I opened my eyes a bit, and that's when he came out of nowhere, crushing his lips against mine. I was shocked; it took me a second to respond. I joined in with such intensity that I didn't know I had.

He pulled me closer, closing the few inches between us. I ran my fingers through his hair, quickly running out of breath as the minutes ticked by. The kiss ended with us both gasping for breath.

"You're… coming," he said once more.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because all I want for Christmas…" He paused, caressing my cheek and kissing me softly. "…Is you…"


End file.
